


Jukebox

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hannibal Cant deny will anything, M/M, fluffy cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will as Hannibal to dance after a surprising discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

After enjoying quite a late lunch at their favorite local cafe, Hannibal was just about to ask Will if he wanted to stay for dessert or head back home when suddenly he heard Will gasp out loud with surprised delight.

"Oh my god! They have one! You hardly see those things anymore."

Hannibal looked around trying to spot what had caught his husband’s attention. "They have what?"

Will pointed just over Hannibal’s shoulder, "a jukebox! Looks like its pretty vintage too, still plays vinyl records. I wonder if it still works?"

Indeed when Hannibal looked behind him across the small dining space was a very old jukebox, they lights were still on but no music was playing. With a smile quirking at his lips he held his hand out to Will across the table.

"Only one way to find out I suppose."

Will's eyes lit up and he grabbed Hannibal’s hand, pulling him from his chair and over to the old music player. When they reached it Will stood in front of it, hands resting on its frame as he looked through the songs listed there. Most were French songs that he couldn't recognize but he did come upon one in English that made him laugh at how fitting it was for both he and Hannibal. He dug through his pockets in search of coins to feed the jukebox but found none. He was just about to turn away with a shrug when he felt Hannibal behind him pressing two coins into his hands. The smile Will flashed at him was radiant in its simple joy that it made his breath catch in his throat.

Will pressed the coins in the slot, picked his song and watched as the arm lowered the record into place and the needle come down. As the first few notes filtered through the speakers Hannibal instantly recognized the song. He quirked a brow at Will.

"Etta James's At last?"

Will nodded and smiled, "I thought it was fitting for us, all things considered. Dance with me?"

Hannibal could only nod as Will took him in his arms and swayed side to side there in the same spot. Though he would hardly call this dancing he couldn't bring himself to take any traditional steps when Will rested his head on his shoulder. He burrowed his face into Will's curls, breathing in his scent. Yes, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
